


Ein kleines Spiel

by 17holymoly



Category: Larry Stylinson fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17holymoly/pseuds/17holymoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ist der Vater, Harry ist der Sohn. Louis schlägt vor, ein Spiel zu spielen. Harry muss sich stillhalten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein kleines Spiel

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist keine Fanfiction von mir, ich habe 'A Little Game' von smuttythings ins Deutsche übersetzt.
> 
> this is no fanfic from myself, I translated 'A Little Game' by smuttythings into german

Louis sieht fern, als Harry auf seinen Schoß springt, eindeutig fertig mit seinem Mittagsschlaf. 

„Hey Daddy!“ sagt er fröhlich.

Louis muss lachen. Der Junge ist immer so glücklich nachdem er geschlafen hat, so übersprudelnd und sein Lächeln ist ansteckend. Louis liebt es, seinen Jungen glücklich zu sehen. 

„Hey, Süßer, hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragt Louis, seine Hände liegen auf Harrys nackten Seiten.

Er schläft nicht gerne mit Oberteil und Louis ist ehrlich überrascht, dass er seine Schlafanzughose noch anhat. 

„Mhmm“ gibt Harry zurück, während er sich an Louis‘ Brust kuschelt. „Können wir einen Film anschauen?“

„Natürlich können wir das, Baby“ antwortet Louis und lächelt hinunter zu den vielen Locken auf dem Kopf seines Sohnes. „Lass uns sehen, was gerade läuft.“

Louis zappt durch die Kinderkanäle als sich Harry umdreht und leicht auf Louis‘ Schoß sitzt. Er findet einen Cartoon den er nicht kennt, der aber passend erscheint. Er beginnt gerade, es geht um einen kleinen Golden Retriever Welpen und die Animation ist schlecht, aber Harry macht das nicht zu viel aus, also lässt Louis die Fernbedienung neben sich fallen und schlingt seine Arme um die Taille seines Sohnes.  
Harry war schon immer ein sehr kuscheliger Junge und manchmal macht es Louis ein bisschen verrückt, denn er hat diesen Tick für seinen süßen kleinen Jungen. Machtlos fühlt er die Lust durch sich fließen wenn Harry sich zu nah an ihn kuschelt. Und manchmal treibt er es zu weit, berührt Harry ein bisschen zu viel, aber es scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Er lebt für die Aufmerksamkeit die sein Daddy ihm gibt. 

Während der Film läuft, lässt Louis seine Hand zu Harrys Oberschenkel fallen und er streichelt leichte Kreise durch den Stoff seines Schlafanzuges. Harry summt ein kleines glückliches Geräusch vor sich hin, rutscht noch näher und Louis wünscht sich, dass er mehr als nur eine Boxer Short anhätte, um seine Aufregung zu verstecken, als der Po des Jungen genau auf seinem Schritt liegt. 

 

„Lass uns ein kleines Spiel spielen, Harry“ sagt Louis leise. „Du magst Spiele, richtig?“

„Ja, ich mag Spiele“ sagt Harry nickend, ohne seine Augen vom Fernseher zu nehmen. 

„Okay, das Spiel geht folgendermaßen. Du musst still deinen Film anschauen, egal was passiert.“ Louis bewegt seine Hand zu Harrys Taille und fühlt die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern.

Harry kichert und kräuselt seine Nase.

„Wirst du mich kitzeln, Daddy?“

„Hmm, vielleicht“ lächelt Louis während er seine Nase in die Locken des Jungen drückt. „Aber du musst still sein und deine Augen auf dem Fernseher lassen, selbst wenn ich es tun sollte, okay? Und dann gewinnst du.“

Harry akzeptiert, lehnt sich zufrieden an Louis‘ Brust zurück, während dieser das Wasser testet. Er bewegt seine Finger über Harrys Seiten, seine Berührung leicht. Harry unterdrückt ein Kichern und lässt seinen Daddy ihn berühren. Das ist genug, um Louis anzuspornen.

Er drückt seine rechte Hand zurück nach unten auf Harrys Oberschenkel und lässt die linke auf seinem Bauch. Er bewegt die Hand auf seinem Schenkel in Kreisen während er sie langsam zu Harrys Schritt gleiten lässt. Er will ihn unbedingt berühren, um zu sehen wie er reagiert. Als er endlich an seinen verdeckten Penis stößt, macht Harry ein kleines Geräusch, aber sagt nichts und lässt seine Augen auf dem Fernseher.  
Louis lächelt als er seine Berührung auf Harrys kleinen Penis fokussiert, langsam lässt er seine Handfläche darüber gleiten und Harry macht erneut ein kleines Geräusch, dieses Mal eher ein Jammern. Louis fühlt ihn unter der Berührung hart werden, was seinen eigenen Schwanz aufmerksam zucken lässt.

Bald darauf windet sich Harry, sein Penis stupst nach oben in Louis‘ Hand durch den Stoff und seine Bewegungen in Louis‘ Schoß lassen alles Blut in seinen Schwanz fließen.

„Schau den Film an, Süßer“ murmelt Louis in Harrys Ohr als seine Handfläche über die kleine Beule in Harrys Pyjamas streift. „Entspann dich einfach.“

Harry versucht offensichtlich sich nicht zu sehr zu winden, aber wenn Louis‘ Hand leicht seine Erektion drückt, bewegt sich sein Po gegen Louis‘ Schritt, als er tief in seinem Hals jammert.

„Vorsichtig, Baby“ sagt Louis und zieht seine linke Hand nach oben, um Harrys Bauch zu bedecken. „Du machst Daddys Schwanz hart. Weißt du was passiert, wenn er zu hart wird, Schätzchen?“

Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf und Louis kann sehen, dass sein Gesicht angespannt ist, so als ob er ganz fest versucht, sich nicht zu bewegen und kein Geräusch zu machen.

„Dann muss ich ihn in deinen süßen kleinen Popo tun.“

Harry stöhnt mitleiderregend, er kann sicherlich nicht verstehen was Louis damit wirklich meint, aber es hört sich trotzdem bedrohlich an. Er ist sich sicher, dass Harry durcheinander ist und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen bange. 

Louis lächelt, während er sanft Harrys Hals küsst. 

„Schau bloß den Film an und versuch, dich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, okay?“

Er sagt es während seine Hand in Harrys Schlafanzughose hineinschlüpft. Unter der kleinen Unterhose kommen seine Finger in Berührung mit seiner Erektion. Daraufhin wimmert Harry laut, Louis lächelt wieder und drückt beruhigende Küsse entlang des Halses seines Sohnes, während er seine Finger um dessen kleinen Schwanz legt. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Baby, Daddy wird dir nicht wehtun“ flüstert Louis beruhigend.

Seine Finger bewegen sich langsam entlang der kleinen Länge und Harry kann sich nicht stillhalten. Louis wundert sich, ob sein Sohn das jemals zuvor bei sich selbst gemacht hat, ob er jemals gewichst oder einen Orgasmus gehabt hat und die Möglichkeit, dass er das nicht getan hat, schickt Feuer durch seine Venen, geradewegs in seinen Schritt. Während Harry sich ein bisschen mehr windet, fühlt Louis sich selbst fast schmerzvoll fett und hart unter seinen Boxers werden.

„Du machst deinen Daddy so hart, Harry“ flüstert er grob. „Willst du mich in dir haben? Willst du, dass ich dich auffülle?“

Harry zuckt vorwärts in Louis‘ Hand, als ob er mehr wolle, aber Louis fährt mit langsamen Bewegungen fort und zieht Harry mit der Hand auf seinem Bauch zurück. 

„Ich wette, das würde dir gefallen“ sagt Louis fast beiläufig, so wie er es sagen würde, wenn er versuchte, Harry dazu zu bringen, Limabohnen zu essen.

Und, Gott, sein Junge ist so hübsch, sein Gesicht errötet als er wimmert, seine Hüften versuchen unterdessen sich gegen Louis‘ Hand zu bewegen. Als Louis Harrys Gesicht zu ihm dreht, sieht er, dass die Augen des Jungen panisch aussehen, als ob er nicht versteht was passiert. Ihm wurde aber gesagt er soll sich stillhalten, also versucht er es wirklich so gut es geht, er versucht, das Spiel zu gewinnen. 

„Du machst das gut“ nickt Louis und lehnt sich nach vorne um einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Harrys Wange zu platzieren. 

Dann lehnt er sich über den Couchtisch und findet eine Tube Gleitgel, die er dort liegen gelassen hat, nachdem er sich einige Tage vorher spät nachts einen runtergeholt hatte. Er zieht seine Hand aus Harrys Unterhose und öffnet die Kappe des Gleitmittels.

„Steh auf und zieh dein Unterteil aus, Baby.“

Als Harry sich nervös hinstellt und seine Pyjamahose zu seinen Sprunggelenken schiebt, lächelt Louis. Er lehnt sich nach vorne und streicht mit seinen Fingerknöcheln über den Umriss von Harrys Erektion unter dem dünnen Material seiner Unterhose. 

„Die auch“ murmelt er, hakt seinen Finger in den Bund und zieht sie nach unten.

Harry bewegt sich unruhig von Fuß zu Fuß und Louis klopft auf seine Schenkel um Harry anzuweisen sich wieder hinzusetzen. 

„Jetzt spreiz deine Beine ganz weit auseinander für Daddy und schau deinen Cartoon weiter, okay?“

„Okay“ sagt Harry leise, öffnet seine Beine und lehnt sich an Louis‘ Brust zurück. 

Louis merkt, dass er nervös ist, aber er folgt den Anweisungen so gut. 

„So ein guter Junger“ belohnt Louis ihn und küsst seinen Kopf. 

Er gelt seine Finger ein und platziert seinen rechten Arm über Harrys dünnen Oberschenkel. Er langt nach unten an den Hoden des Jungen vorbei und berührt mit seinem nassen Finger dessen Loch.  
Harry erschaudert bei dem Gefühl und saugt seine Unterlippe unter seine Zähne. Er lässt seine Augen auf dem Fernseher und versucht offensichtlich sich zu konzentrieren, während Louis‘ Finger außen an seinem Loch streicht. 

„Guter Junge“ flüstert Louis wieder und fährt mit der Spitze seines Fingers hinein.

Harry windet sich natürlich wieder und Louis hält ihn nah gegen seine Brust. Seine linke Hand streicht beruhigende Kreise über den Bauch des Jungen. Vorsichtig schiebt er den Finger tiefer hinein und zieht ihn wieder ein bisschen heraus bevor er ihn noch tiefer hineinschiebt. Harry wimmert wortlos bis Louis‘ Finger tief vergraben ist und er wirklich anfängt, den Finger hinein und heraus zu ficken. 

„Sag es mir wenn es wehtut, okay?“

„Fühlt sich komisch an“ flüstert Harry, als ob er Angst hat, zu laut zu sein und das Spiel zu verlieren. 

„Ich weiß, Baby, aber ich werde dich so gut fühlen lassen, mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Harry vertraut ihm genug um seine Beine weit gespreizt zu lassen während Louis langsam einen zweiten Finger hineinschiebt. Obwohl er diese Geräusche macht als ob er weint, sieht Louis, dass seine Augen, die er verzieht, trocken sind. 

„Du machst das so gut, Baby. Fühlst du, wie hart dein Daddy ist? Das bedeutet, dass du mich glücklich machst, Liebes, so glücklich.“

Harry nickt daraufhin ein bisschen, so als wäre das alles was er braucht, nur seinen Daddy glücklich zu machen. Louis lächelt wieder und drückt seine Finger fest in den Arsch seines Sohnes.  
Bei drei Fingern fangen Harrys kleine Schenkel an zu zittern, er windet sich und versucht wegzukommen. 

„Daddy, es tut weh“ sagt er leise, seine Stimme angespannt.

Louis bewegt seine Finger nicht mehr und hält Harry fest, bis der Junge nicht mehr versucht, wegzukommen.

„Pssst“, flüstert er in Harrys Locken „Du musst dich bloß daran gewöhnen, das ist alles.“

Er bewegt seine Finger, versucht ihn aufzulockern und Harry versucht nicht mehr, wegzukommen, sondern lässt seinen Daddy ihn öffnen.

„Was macht der dumme Welpe auf dem Bildschirm, Liebes? Macht er sich schmutzig?“ flüstert Louis im Plauderton und versucht Harrys Gedanken davon abzulenken, dass drei Finger seinen Arsch ficken. 

„Ja, er ist böse“ stimmt Harry zu, sein Atem flach.

„Uh oh, sieht so aus als ob er erwischt wurde. Glaubst du, dass er jetzt Ärger bekommt?“

Louis dreht seine Finger tief in Harry.

„Ja, er bekommt – oh!“

Louis‘ Finger stößt gegen Harrys Prostata, bringt den Jungen zum Stöhnen, was Louis‘ Schwanz schwer gegen Harrys Rücken zucken lässt.

„Du machst das gut, Baby. Schau mal, er macht sich schon wieder schmutzig, nicht wahr?“

„Ja“ sagt Harry qualvoll und hört sich an als würde er wieder weinen. 

„Aber schau, seine Freundin ist da, sieh dir das Kätzchen an.“

Louis stößt noch ein paar Mal tief zu und stellt sicher, noch einmal Harrys Stelle zu berühren, bevor er seine Finger herauszieht und sie an einem Kissen neben ihm abwischt. Harry atmet hörbar aus. 

„Rück ein bisschen nach oben“ weist Louis an und drückt Harry auf seinem Schoß nach vorne. „Jetzt sag mir, was das Kätzchen macht.“

Louis nimmt wieder das Gleitgel und tut sich ein bisschen auf seine Hand. Dann schiebt er seine Boxer Short weit genug nach unten, dass sein schmerzhaft harter Schwanz entblößt ist. 

„Das Kätzchen versucht dem Welpen aus dem Schlamassel zu helfen, glaube ich. Sie macht ihn wieder sauber.“

„Oh, das Kätzchen ist also ein Mädchen, hmm?“ fragt Louis neugierig, während er das Gel auf seinem Penis verteilt. 

„Ja, sie ist ein Mädchen. Und der Welpe ist ein Junge.“

„Sehr schön, rutsch zurück, Liebes.“

Louis zieht Harry zurück, lässt ihn zu seiner vorherigen gespreizten Position zurückkehren und bringt seine Fersen auf die Couch zu beiden Seiten von Louis‘ Oberschenkeln. Louis nimmt seinen nassen Schwanz mit seiner rechten Hand und positioniert Harrys schmalen Körper mit seiner linken.

„Okay, Baby, Daddy gibt dir jetzt seinen Schwanz, aber schau einfach deinen Film an“ sagt Louis, seine Stimme zittert vor Erwartung. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich tue meinem schönen Jungen nicht weh.“

Harry stellt keine Fragen als Louis ihn über seinen Schwanz bringt, er senkt ihn nach unten bis die Spitze gegen Harrys Eingang stupst. Als er sich hineinschiebt und die ersten Zentimeter vorbei an Harrys engem Muskelring überwindet, rollen Louis‘ Augen ein bisschen zurück und Harry fängt sofort an, panisch zu werden.

„Nein, nein Daddy, das tut weh“ sagt er und versucht, sich wegzuwinden, seine Finger bohren in Louis‘ Schenkel. 

„Psst, halt durch Liebes. Warte eine Sekunde, in Ordnung?“

Das scheint ihn genug zu beruhigen um aufzuhören, sich zu bewegen, aber seine Fingernägel beißen in die Haut auf Louis‘ Oberschenkel in einer Weise, die ihn nur noch heißer werden lässt. 

„Ruhig, Baby, beruhig dich. Was macht das Kätzchen jetzt?“

Harry wimmert und drückt Louis‘ Oberschenkel.

„Komm schon, Schätzchen, sag Daddy was das Kätzchen jetzt macht.“

„Sie malt ein Bild“ sagt Harry mit feuchter Nase, schnüffelnd.

Er weint jetzt definitiv und Louis drückt einen Kuss auf seine nackte Schulter. 

„Was ist es für ein Bild?“ fragt Louis und fühlt den engen Muskel um sich herum entspannen, genug, dass er sich besser fühlt und einige weitere Zentimeter hineinsinkt.

„Es zeigt das Kätzchen und den Welpen unter einem Baum“ sagt Harry knapp und lässt es zu, dass sein Körper langsam weiter abgesenkt wird.

Sobald Louis endlich ganz begraben ist, er Harrys weiche Arschbacken gegen seine Hüften fühlt, sammelt er sich selbst für eine Minute. Die enge Hitze um ihn herum ist fast unerträglich und er will die Kontrolle nicht verlieren, will seinen süßen Jungen nicht auseinanderreißen.

„Du nimmst ihn so gut auf, Baby. Du bist Daddys bester kleiner Junge, weißt du das?“

Harry nickt und Louis kann gerade so die Tränen sehen, die auf seinen Wangen glänzen. Er zieht ihn weiter zurück, sein Schwanz bewegt sich köstlich in dem engen Arsch und er küsst die Wange seines Jungen.

„Ich werde mich jetzt ein bisschen bewegen, okay? Sei ein guter Junge und schau deinen Film.“

Harry nickt, schnüffelt wieder, sein Blick bleibt auf dem Fernseher haften, als Louis seine Hüften langsam schaukelt während er den kleinen Jungen an seine Brust hält. Es ist enger als alles, was Louis jemals gefühlt hat, eng genug um ihm den Atem zu rauben. Er versucht gleichmäßig zu atmen als er sich hineinschiebt, kleine Stöße um es ihm zu erleichtern hineinzukommen und er hofft, dass Harry sich um ihn entspannen wird. 

„Was macht das dumme Hündchen jetzt, Baby?“ seine Stimme kommt höher heraus als normalerweise, als er versucht, gleichmäßig zu sprechen.

„Er pflückt Äpfel“ sagt Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Louis lässt seine Hand auf Harrys Penis fallen und reibt seine Handfläche dagegen. Er ist jetzt nur halb hart und Louis arbeitet daran, ihn zu seiner vollen Härte zurückzubringen, als er seine Hüfte zurückzieht, um jetzt ein bisschen kräftiger hineinzustoßen. 

„Ach wirklich?“

„Daddy“ wimmert Harry als sein Penis unter Louis‘ Hand anwächst. 

„Alles okay, Baby, fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr? Du machst das toll.“

Louis stößt nach oben in Harrys Arsch, seine Finger pressen in den weichen Unterleib des Jungen, als er ihn ein bisschen schneller fickt, aber immer noch langsam genug, dass Louis sich fühlt als ob er verrückt werden würde. 

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry, so ein guter Junge für deinen Daddy, stimmt’s?“ nuschelt Louis in die Schulter des Jungen.

Er zieht seinen Schwanz fast ganz heraus bevor er ihn wieder hineinstößt, er fühlt Hitze in seine Leistengegend strömen, wohlwissend, dass sein Loslassen hinter der nächsten Ecke wartet.

„Du reibst deinen Daddy so auf, so glücklich.“ flüstert Louis in Harrys Hals, er bewegt seine Finger entlang Harrys Erektion ein bisschen schneller, denn er will dem Jungen vor ihm selbst einen runterholen. 

Harry atmet unregelmäßig, leise Geräusche strömen mit jedem Stoß aus seinem Mund, mit jeder Berührung von Louis entlang seines Penis‘. Und Louis ist sich sicher, dass es genauso wehtut wie es sich gut anfühlt, aber er lehnt sich zurück an Louis‘ Brust und dreht seinen Kopf in Louis‘ Halsbeuge. 

„Daddy, etwas – etwas Komisches passiert mit meinem Vögelchen.“

Louis verliert es daraufhin fast, diese leise Stimme die solch unschuldigen Wörter flüstert, als sein Vater ihn fickt.

„Es ist alles gut Süßer, das ist sehr gut“ antwortet Louis und er lässt seinen Jungen jetzt auf seinem Schwanz auf und ab hüpfen, seinen eigenes Kommen erwartend.

„Nein, Daddy, ich glaube ich werde etwas Schlechtes machen“ sagt Harry hastig, seine Stimme panisch als er sich an Louis‘ Schenkeln festhält. 

„Es ist nicht schlecht, Baby, fuck“ sagt Louis. „Du wirst kommen, das ist gut, ich will dass du loslässt.“

Sein Gelenk schnalzt schnell Harrys Länge entlang und das bringt ihn über den Rand.  
Harry schreit auf als er kommt, ein paar Tröpfchen Flüssigkeit fallen von seinem Penis auf Louis‘ Hand und Louis lächelt als er ihn hindurchstreichelt, bis sich der Junge in seinem Griff schüttelt.  
Er lässt ihn los und bringt beide Hände zu Harrys Hüften, fickt hart in ihn nach oben, vielleicht härter als er sollte, aber verdammt, er hat gerade seinen kleinen Jungen dazu gebracht zu kommen, er ist tief in seinem Arsch und es ist alles zu viel. Louis muss jetzt kommen. 

„Daddy“ beschwert sich Harry, seine Stimme wackelig als er nach oben und unten hüpft, Louis zieht ihn nach unten um seinen Stößen entgegen zukommen.

„Ich bin fast da, Liebes, fast“ bekommt er heraus. „Daddy wird so hart in deinen Arsch kommen, fuck, du lässt mich so gut fühlen.“

Harry hält sich an Louis‘ Schenkeln fest, aber er ist jetzt schlaff und nachgiebig, lässt Louis ihn hart ficken, nur das Jammern strömt aus ihm heraus als Protest. Und Louis kommt innerhalb von Sekunden, seine Stöße kommen versetzt, er zieht Harry hart nach unten, als er sich tief drinnen nicht mehr bewegt und er schießt seine Ladung in seinen Sohn.  
Es ist sehr intensiv und es dauert eine Weile bis Louis wieder davon runterkommt. Er bleibt für eine Minute in Harrys Arsch während er sich sammelt. Endlich zieht er so langsam und sachte wie möglich heraus und nimmt Harry von seinem Schwanz herunter. Harry wimmert wieder als er endlich leer ist und Louis lässt für einen ausnüchternden Moment seinen Kopf auf die Couch zurückfallen, bevor er seine Boxers wieder hochzieht und seinen nackten Sohn in seinen Armen wiegt. Er küsst die Schläfe des Jungen, fährt langsam mit einer Hand durch seine Locken und Harry dreht sein Gesicht endlich zu Louis, sein Gesicht gestreift mit trocknenden Tränen und seine Augen voll mit Sorge. 

„Hab ich das Spiel gewonnen, Daddy? Hab ich es gut gemacht?“

Louis lächelt müde, küsst seine beiden Wangen, seine Nase und dann seine hübschen pinken Lippen bevor er nickt. 

„Gut gemacht, Baby. Ja, du hast das Spiel gewonnen.“

Harry lächelt ein dünnes Lächeln und drückt sich in Louis‘ Halsbeuge. 

„Bist du stolz auf mich?“

Louis Brust schwillt an wegen der Art, wie Harry es sagt, die Weise wie er sicher gehen möchte, dass sein Daddy stolz auf ihn ist. Er umarmt den Jungen ganz fest und wirft eine Decke über sie beide. 

„So stolz, Liebes. Du bist Daddys bester kleiner Junge, weißt du nicht mehr?“

Und als Harry in seinen Hals lächelt ist Louis überrascht, dass er sich nicht schrecklich schuldig fühlt. Denn die Sache, die Harry am glücklichsten macht, ist Louis gefällig zu sein, seinen Daddy glücklich zu machen. 

 

Und Louis ist auf jeden Fall glücklich.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave a comment and kudos (:  
> -lms- xxx


End file.
